Randy Betancourt
Randall "Randy" Betancourt is an enemy of Nate Wright and P.S. 38's "residential scuzzball" as Nate states. Randy and Nate used to be friends, when Nate was part of his posse, but Nate soon stopped being a part of his posse, making Randy starting to bully/dislike Nate up until this current day. According to Nate, the kids in Randy's posse are in it because they are scared of Randy. Once the last book, "Big Nate: Blasts Off" was released, the book explained a lot more about Randy and even himself stating that he has horrible grades and his parents are getting divorced, which motives Betancourt. Soon, Randy and Nate get to know each other more and become good friends near the end of the book. Biography Bake Sale During Nate and Francis Pope's bake sale, Randy shows up and steals one of the lemon squares. Nate notices, and asks Randy to pay up for it. Randy pretends he does not have it and throws it away. The lemon square lands on Mrs. Godfrey's butt and she demands who threw it. Randy lies and says Nate did it. Mrs. Godfrey believes him and writes Nate a detention slip. Nate gets revenge by throwing his Dad's coconut yogurt pie (which he commented earlier that no one was touching) at Randy, earning him five detentions. Quest to Defeat the Kuddle Kittens In this book, Randy is one of the main characters. Randy is the captain of his fleeceball team, the Raptors. Nate leads Randy and his posse to his locker. Nate opens his locker and Randy gets buried under trash. Later, Randy grabbed Chad's notebook and ran into Nate's table and got a bloody nose. He lied that Nate gave him a bloody nose to Ms Clarke, but she knew the truth and sent him to the nurse. In the fleeceball game between Nate's team and Randy's team, in the ninth inning, Randy grounded out to first base and stomped on Nate's foot. Gina replaced Nate and committed an error, allowing two runs. Gina hit a walk-off home run, defeating the Raptors. School Beach Dance When Nate and Dee Dee arrive at the Beach Party Dance, Randy teases them by yelling out that Nate and Dee Dee are the "hot new couple". Dee Dee retaliates by saying that Nate is just her friend, but that he would not know because he has no friends. Nate is surprised that Dee Dee actually stood up to Randy, as not many people in the series have. When Nate is in the middle of changing his clothes for the dance, Randy steals them. Fight with Nate Randy is one of the main antagonists, and tries to steal the camera from Nate and flings it into the air, but Nick Blonsky catches it. Nate makes a new comic based off of Randy's pathetic bullying attempts. When Nate reveals Francis' middle name, Randy begins to bully him about it, kicking him and disturbing the other students. Later, Nate realizes that Randy probably took the camera, but later sees Nick Blonsky with the camera, failing to catch him. Later, in the cafeteria, Nate sees Randy bullying Francis about his middle name again. Nate tackles him, and they begin to fight as the other students watch. Nate nearly wins but detention monitor Mrs. Czerwicki sends him to the Principal's office. Later, Nate discovers that the fight with Randy un-hypnotized him. Redemption In this book, Randy is shown a lot in this book, making him a main character in this book. Randy is shown being ran into by Nate, and Randy tries to beat him up. However, he actually stopped when Ruby came by, which is not like Randy, revealing he has a huge crush on Ruby, which made Randy competition for Nate. After Dee Dee slipped Nate's crush on Ruby secret out, Randy is shown in the library, not wanting to finish beating up Nate. He flung Nate's bag in the air, making stuff go everywhere. Dee Dee pointed out he's mad about who Nate loves (Ruby.) In the cafeteria, Nate got splashed by Root Beer, which was Randy's trick, not Ruby's. Later, Nate wrote a new newspaper column, with Guess That Guy, and everyone know it was Randy. They had a BIG fight in the halls, and they had to have peer counselling with Gina. On a science trip to somewhere, Randy and Nate HAD to partner up. Suddenly, Nolan appeared, making fun of Nate as usual, then Randy came and stood up to Nolan. Randy stated that he has horrible grades and his parents are getting divorced, which motives him. Later in the end, Randy joined the Mud Bowl, and they played against Jefferson. And after 37 years, P.S 38 WON!!! Randy and Nate both celebrated the victory, making them good friends. Physical Appearance Randall wears a T-shirt casually. Personality Randy Betancourt is mean, cruel, and snobby. He is also hotheaded. He is very revenge-seeking; this is most prevalent when he attempts to avenge Nate several times after Nate humiliates him. He also picks on almost everybody in school. After his redemption, Randy's personality underwent major changes. Now he is now much nicer and no longer a bully. He still has a bit of attitude in him, as shown in Nate's comic strip where he yells at Chad for not catching the Frisbee because of his good throws. Relationships Nate Wright Nate Wright is the class clown and one of Randy's worst enemies. Nate also believes he has no friends; his posse only follows him out of fear. At one point, Nate used his messy locker to humiliate Randy, and Randy swore revenge. The latter achieved it by roughly stamping upon Nate's foot and rendering him unable to play for his team. Nate is also annoyed that Betancourt never receives detention, although he constantly does detention-worthy things. After discovering the truth about him, however, Nate is more civil towards him. After the Mud Bowl, they even became friends and Randy found it easier to respect Ruby Dinsmore's (his crush's) decision to stick with Nate. Ruby Dinsmore Randy Betancourt had a crush on Ruby Dinsmore, though Ruby does not feel the same way. In the end, Ruby chose Nate Wright and he waved her off. Posse Randy Betancourt has a posse of students that always follow him around. According to Nate, Randy sows fear within them to ensure their loyalty - they do not even like him. However, Nate's speculations were never confirmed to be true. Gina Hemphill-Toms Randy picks on Gina too, but Gina still picked Randy on her team as a replacement to Nick Blonsky. Hemphill-Toms might have only picked Betancourt to get on Nate's nerve and plus, Randy is very athletic and proven when he throws a Frisbee an entire miles' distance. Likes and Dislikes Likes His posse: Randy finds them very useful, having inspired fear to seal their loyalty to him. Dislikes Not getting payback: Randy very much dislikes it when he never gets to attain his revenge. Behind the Scenes He rarely appears in the comic strip and mostly appears in the books. He first apperared on April 15-16, 2010. It is here that he was first introduced, just like many other characters such as Breckenridge (B-Dawg) and Maya. * Randy goes to counseling due to his lack of good grades and also his harsh journey through divorce. This makes Randy one of the most emotional and deepest character in the Big Nate universe. * It is still unknown who his parents are as they're only mentioned in Big Nate: Blasts Off. He is not the only one as countless other characters didn't have their full family or parents shown in the books or comics. * He casually wears a t-shirt with what appears to be a fruit of some sort with a crown on it. This symbolizes him being the king of PS-38 in his mind. Strangely enough, a truck CAN be seen in the background in the books with the same logo. It is unclear what this logo is but it's most likely a unnamed clothing company similar to Adidas and Nike. * Throughout the eighth book of the series, Nate and Randy are in love with Ruby. Sadly, in the end after learning Nate didn't have to move, Ruby kissed him which broke Randy instantly. * Even if he was a jerk in the comics and books, he has proved himself that there is good in him. He saves Nate from being beaten up by Nolan, a kid from Jefferson Middle School, and even helping Nate win the Mud Bowl. * In the comics, Randy's t-shirt is usually gray/tan. In the books, it is shown on the back that it's actually green. Possibly he changes his t-shirt often which is different from the other characters who usually wear the same clothes every day. Gallery Screenshot_50.jpg|Randy in a strip from July 2012. Bn100425cmyk_hs.jpg|Randy in a Sunday comic strip. Bn111204.jpg HNI 0049.JPG Randy in a Halloween Costume.PNG Randy in 2011..PNG Category:Characters Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Males Category:Nates former friends Category:Bullies Category:Main Characters Category:Reformed bullies Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Thin Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Alive Category:Unknown births Category:Sports players Z